parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Madigan
:For Kyle's boss form, see Kyle Madigan (boss). '''Kyle Madigan' is a US Government Special Agent introduced in Parasite Eve II. Kyle became Aya Brea's lover and fiance, and Eve Brea's guardian. Kyle is a Texas born Special Agent that works directly for the President of the United States. He is assigned a mission to investigate the Neo-Mitochondrial Creature activity in Dryfield during the events of Parasite Eve II. Parasite Eve II Kyle may be the false SWAT team member Aya finds in Akropolis Tower. When he is seen planting the bomb, he says "This... nagida...", a word which doesn't make any sense until it is reversed (adigan, or "madigan"). This is why Kyle knew all about Akropolis Tower when he first met Aya as he was there. Kyle met Aya Brea after she saved him from Chasers in Dryfield. He tells her that he is simply a private investigator. At first, Aya can't stand Kyle, calling him "a bit of a jerk." Slowly, Kyle fell in love with Aya, and it seems like Aya also began to fall in love with him. Throughout the game, Kyle meets with Aya several times and they work together. It is eventually revealed that he is a special agent working directly for the U.S. president. Kyle loses a leg below the knee during an explosion in the shelter, but survives. After the Dryfield events, Kyle chose to resign from being a special agent, which forced the president to give out an order to search for him in order to be brought in due to him knowing too much. A year later, he reunites with Aya and Eve Brea at the American Museum of Natural History. The 3rd Birthday In The 3rd Birthday, both Kyle and Eve have disappeared while Aya has also lost her memories. He proposed to Aya in 2008 and were engaged. However, on their wedding day in 2010, they were attacked by a SWAT team and he and Eve disappeared on that very night. In Chapter 4, the CTI was murdered by Kyle, and he was spotted at the North Shallows Tower. Aya goes up to the top tier where she meets Kyle. However, Kyle tries to flirt with Aya before Aya shoots away from Kyle. Kyle then transforms into a huge Twisted and a battle issues. After the battle, Aya comforts a dying Kyle. Kyle tells her that he was trying to protect her but the Twisted took him over. Kyle tells her that he found "it". He then leaves a cryptic message saying that "Eternity" is inside of her and dies. As Aya cries over Kyle's corpse, the Babels suddenly merge into one massive Babel dubbed as "The Grand Babel". He later appears to a dying Aya in her battle against Hyde Bohr as a High One. He tells her he loves her and supports her throughout the fight. In the ending, Kyle is still alive and survives Time Zero. Eve tries to marry him as Aya, but Kyle softly laughs and tells her she doesn't need to be anyone else. He then wishes Eve happy birthday, and tells her that he is going to search for "eternity" (Aya). Quotes * "Name's Madigan. Kyle Madigan." * "Now we're gettin' down to business!" * "Nay! So entranced by your beauty I was, that... Well... heh..." * "I was being serious... Ouch..." * "I was just thinking... Humanity's doing fine just the way it is." * "I had to play both sides to figure out what was going on here..." * "That looks like... Oh boy, here it comes! Aya! Quick, run!" * "The blaze singed off my clothes... Hey, come on over for a free show!" * "It's really not like me... to be this crazy about a girl... Really!" * "Eternity is inside of you." * "You'll see her again. Come to the Babel in the red fog." * "Leave it to me! I'll save our little princess!" * "You're better off not knowing. The truth will only hurt you." * "Can you hear me? Miss Crybaby." * "That's right, Aya. I want you to believe in eternity. I want you to believe we're going to surpass death and even time, and we're going to meet again someday. Until then, don't forget our promise to each other." * ''"Eve! One more thing. Happy birthday." Trivia *Both Kyle and his voice actor (Jensen Ackles) are from Texas. *Kyle's voice actor, Jensen Ackles is known for playing the character Dean Winchester on the CW television series "Supernatural" External links *Jensen Ackles interview Gallery Parasite Eve II Kylemadigan.jpg|Kyle drawn by Tetsuya Nomura. Pe2xmas.png|Kyle and Aya in a promotional calender. aglimpse.jpg|Kyle before he meets Aya. 12-capture_30082011_004707.jpg|Kyle introducing himself on top of the water tower. KyleAya.jpg|Kyle introducing himself on top of the water tower. 10-capture_04112011_235432.jpg|Kyle having a drink at the bar. good ending kyle.png|Kyle in the good ending. The 3rd Birthday CharacterSketchesKyle01RegularOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Kyle in his regular clothing. CharacterSketchesKyle02FormalOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Kyle in his wedding clothing. CaseFileKyleMadigan.png|Kyle's biography. EveKyle.gif|Eve and Kyle. EveKyle.png|Eve and Kyle. Kyle.jpg|Kyle looking at Aya. Kyle1.png|Kyle on top of North Shallows Tower. Kyle2.png|Kyle on top of North Shallows Tower. Kyle3.png|Kyle on top of North Shallows Tower. Kyle4.png|Kyle at Time Zero. Kyle5.png|Kyle at Time Zero. KylePortrait.png|Portrait. Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve II characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters